Percabeth Cinderella Story
by angstyteenagetrash
Summary: Meet Annabeth Chase. Live in maid to her own step- family. She has one friend, Thalia, and a brother, Luke. She is not popular. So when teenage heartthrob lead singer Percy Jackson shows up, and she starts to develop feelings for him, she doesn't know what to do. Formerly fandominitiate Cover art goes to Viria (she's awesome) ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET OVER MY BLOCK! I APOLOGIZE!
1. Chapter 1

I never remember having a mom. My dad said Mom died from cancer when I was two and my big brother Luke was six. So it was just us three until I was seven and Luke was nine, when Dad decided to remarry to a rich Barbie doll named Aphrodite and her two twin klutz daughters named Drew and Silena. They were also seven. It didn't take Luke and I long to realize that Aphrodite, Drew, and Silena resented us. They threatened Luke if I told Dad, so we struggled through it. But when Dad died in a car crash when I was ten, things only got worse. They made Luke and I do all the work in our huge house and if we weren't as smart as we were, we could have failed in school. But now I am sixteen, a junior in Goode High School in Manhattan, and Luke is twenty and going to New York State University. I have figured out a good routine of balancing homework, housework, and my own stuff.

*beep beep beep* I groan and slap my alarm clock. 6:30 a.m. I wish it didn't say that. I roll out of bed and run my hand through my curls. I skip a shower and put on ripped skinny jeans, my orange summer camp tee shirt and converse. I flip my hair into a pony tail and take the stairs two at a time up fron my basement room and into the living room. I go make french toast for it's frying, I go up stairs and bang on the doors of Drew and Silena. Then I hurry back down stairs and flip the toast. Once it is all cooked, Silena and Drew are finally in the kitchen.

"It's only 7:00," Drew complains."Why do you have to get us up so early, Annabeth? You know what, I'm going to tell Mom."

"No, I am!" Silena argues.

"I don't care which one of you tells, Aphrodite told me to." With that, I serve breakfast, and scarf down mine. Bus comes at 7:15, don't forget." I clean up after they are done and leave, but just as I am done, Aphrodite decided to honor me with her presence.

"Good morning, Annabeth, I hope you got the girls up in time?" She left the unsaid threat hanging in the air.

"Of course," I said. I got a plate of orange crepes with chocolate drizzle out of the fridge and hand them to her. "The crepes you ordered." She lifted them to her nose and sniffed them.

"I hope they are made correctly?" I nodded. "Good. You may get ready after you make our beds." I clenched my jaw. She has no right to talk to me like I am her slave. But I nod and leave or she will take away my phone privileges. Go figure. I trotted upstairs and into Silena's painfully pink room and made up her pink polka dotted bedspread. Then I went into Drew's painfully purple room and made up her purple and gray flowered bedspread. After that, into Aphrodite's painfully fancy room and make up her black and white bedspread, then down ten stairs, then down all fifteen stairs to my room and made up my aqua blue and sea green chevron bedspread. Then I picked up dirty clothes, architecture books, and graph papers. FYI, I am an absolute nut for architecture. I spend any spare time reading and designing. I get out a bowl and dog food for my white Husky Draco, who is a marshmellow on the inside. I slid open the sliding glass door leading to the backyard.

"Draco! Here boy!" Dracoo looks up and runs over. "See you later, buddy." Finally, I grabbed my messenger book bag. I slid all my books in and ran up the stairs. Drew and Silena were by the door.

"Hurry up, Annabeth!" They complained. I shook my head.

"Look, the bus is here," I said, pointing outside. I dashed outside. My best friend, Thalia Grace was waiting for me. She had short black hair, electric blue eyes, dressed like a punk rocker, and looked like she could beat up any tough guy, which she could. She grinned at me.

"Let's go!" She exclained, and hopped up the bus steps. We sat down in the back next to a window. Drew and Silena sat with popular girl, Rachel Dare. The bus ride was uneventful. When the bus pulled up, I was ready to get off. On the way to my locker, one of Rachel's girls "bumped" into me, and I spilled my books everywhere.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled.

"Don't bother with her," a voice said behind me. I spun around. There, standing before me was a tall guy with sea green eyes and black hair that looked like he'd come back from a walk at the beach. He picked up my books before I could say anything. He grinned a mischiveous grin, handed me my books, and said," By the way, my name is Percy." And he walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I just wanted to let you know, this chapter has been "fixed." It's after the original ending. =)**

All day, I wondered who the mysterious "Percy" was. I saw him in several of my classes, but he always got out before I could speak to him. Rachel often tried to "talk" to him a.k.a kiss/flirt. He always shoved her off, amd she looked ticked off. I didn't know why, but everytime I saw those strange sea green eyes and wind blown black hair, I got a flutter-y feeling in my stomach that I never got around other boys. I had never experienced before, so I shoved it off. Thalia noticed I was acting weird, and at lunch asked me, "So what's up with you?" I sighed.

"Nothing, Thals," I replied. She snorted.

"Yeah, sure. I expect to hear about it tonight." I shook my head.

"I can't. I have to clean all five bathrooms today, and not one of them is mine. It'll take me all afternoon, and I have to study." Thalia took a bite of her mac 'n' cheese.

"Well, I'll call you later." I nodded. The rest of the day passed in a monotone. It was incredibly boring. At four o' clock, school was let out, and I grabbed my homework and was leaving my locker, when someone caught my arm. I turned around, ready to judo-flip any creep. But it was Percy.

"Hey!" He said.

"Um, hi," I replied.

"I don't think I caught your name?" He asked.

"Oh, it's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." He grinned that mischivous grin with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Percy Jackson." And I couldn't help smiling back. But then I hear Thalia calling me.

"I gotta go, see you!" I called and ran off.

"So who's that cute kid?" Thalia asked, grinning. I nearly facepalm.

"Come ON, Thals, you sound like a chick!" She made a 'gag me' face.

"Heck, I am not a chick, Chase, you take that back!" I laugh.

"Sure, what are you going to me? You know I could flip you." She waved her hand at me.

"Oh, whatever. Oh, look, we're here, I gotta go!" She jumped up and ran off the bus.

"Yeah, run, coward!" A few minutes later, the bus pulled up to the Chase residence and Drew, Silena, and I get off.

"Here, take my bags," Drew said, dumping her bag in my arms. Silena did the same. I then dumpped the bags on the ground. I went to mix up a batch of blueberry muffins to put in the oven, before cleaning the bathrooms. Aphrodite was who knows where and Drew and Silena were at ballet. I twisted my hair into a messy bun, got all my cleaning supplies, and got to work on Aphrodite's bathroom. I turned on Warriors by Imagine Dragons, my most favorite band ever, and sang along.

About twenty minutes later, I was nearly finished, when the timer for my muffins went off. I trotted down the stairs and pulled two dozen muffins out of the double oven. I was putting them out to cool, when I heard a knock on the door. I ran over to the front door, brushed any crumbs off my shirt and opened the door saying,

"Hi, this is the Chase residen-" before I realized it was Thalia. "I've told you a million times, Thals," I said, as I let her in," just come in through the basement door." She shrugged and picked up a muffin.

"What? I forgot."

"Well, you could remember!" I said pointedly. "Besides, I thought you said you were going to call?"

"Well," she began, with a full mouth, "Mom wasn't home, and I didn't want to do homework, so here I am. Anyway, you promised to tell me some stuff." She grinned at me. I sighed. You've got to be kidding me.

"I was simply talking to a boy named Percy Jackson." Thalia laughed.

"'Simply talking?' Sure. Oh! I almost forgot! So I over heard Rachel planning a 'Blood Moon Ball' (whatever the heck that is) masquerade for her birthday at the end of the month. We could sneak in and crash it!" I giggled at the thought. Then I shook my head.

"If anyone found out, I'd be dog food. But I like the idea of going in secretly. No one would know! We're totally going!" Thalia grinned.

"It's a plan." We high-hived.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At gym the next day, Coach Hedge trotted, yes I said trotted, into the gym and waved his ever-present baseball bat around at us.

"Alright, cupcakes, listen up! Today, we're gonna do something different today! Seperate into two groups, boys and girls!" He fell silent as we scrambled to do as he said. I saw Percy park himself underneath the the basketball goal next to a kid with shaggy black hair. He grinned and waved when he saw me. I didn't have time to do anything else, because Coach yelled out,

"Okay, cupcakes, here's the way we play. You pick a starter and line up underneath the goal Jackson is at," he pointed at the black-haired boy," and you take this baton," he stuck two into the air, one red, one blue," and ya start running when I say GO! You run a whole lap around the gym, then pass it to the next person in line, and so on and so forth. Whichever team wins, gets out of running seven laps each day!"

With that, everyone started talking all at once.

"Guys!" I yelled, getting their attention. "I say we alternate slow and fast people, so that if a slower one falls behind, the faster one can gain. What do ya think?" I looked around. Everyone seemed to agree. "Okay, so that comes to the question of who starts. Suggestions?" Talk cirrculated around the group, then a red-haired girl, Katie, I think spoke up.

"I think Thaila should run first. She's by far the fastest! Then Drew, maybe, and then me, and then Silena, and then Annabeth, and we can figure the rest out as you run." I was surprised. Everyone seemed to agree, and mostly because there was no doubt of Drew and Silena being the slowest, but we let them think it was because they were better.

"Coach, we're ready!" Thalia yelled. He waved his bat to acknowledge her. Then a shout came from the boys.

"Yeah, we're ready, too!" Coach looked pleased.

"Line up, cupcakes!" Thalia walked calmly over to the goal, but faltered a little when she saw her opponent.

It was a tall blonde boy, with blue eyes and a small scar on his chin. Their eyes looked strikingly familiar, but I shook it off when Thalia took the red baton from Coach Hedge.

"On your marks! Get ready!" There he paused, letting tension fill the air until he shattered it like glass with a "GO!"

Thalia let loose and ran like the devil was chasing her. Drew had lined up to take the baton from Thalia as she rounded the corner, as did the shaggy headed boy Percy had been standing next to.

"Start running!" Thalia screamed at Drew, and boy, did she run! Thalia passed the baton to her, then fell to her knees, panting. The Blonde Boy passed the baton to Shaggy Head a few minutes after Thalia, and he took off. He gained significantly on Drew, overtaking her half-way down the gym. He didn't even seem like the fastest guy either, and he blew by her. He passed the baton to the next guy and he took off.

We waited on our toes for Drew to come. She came, finally, but the boy was already half-way across the gym when Katie started running. She ran as hard as she could, and gained some ground, but it wasn't enough. When she passed it to Silena, she jogged around at a leisurely pace. We were all screaming at her to R-U-N, but did she listen? Is that even a question?! Of course, she didn't! By the time she got around, the boys had lapped us. Twice!

She gave me a pathetic excuse of a pass; it fell out of her fingers and onto the floor. She sneered at me when I picked it up. I turned to run, but I fell flat on my face.

Drew had tripped me.

"Get up, clumsy!" she yelled at me.

"Yeah, you're making us lose!" Silena shouted. I clenched my jaw, determined not to cry, and got onto my hands and knees. The fall had knocked the breath out of me. I thought we were doomed, until a hand entered my view. I grabbed it gratefully and the person hauled me up.

There was no doubt of my surprise when I came face-to-face with Percy... who was also holding the blue baton. He grinned at me.

"Come on," he said, pulling me along. "Don't let them get to ya. You're not the reason you're losing. It's totally their fault for strolling at a leisurely pace. I smirked then glance back at him.

"You can't beat us, though," and I sprinted down the gym. I heard Percy laughing behind me, and I grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naturally, we lost, but by not as much as you might think. After I made my run, the girls seemed encouraged because I had beaten Percy. We pulled together and made up for the lost laps, but like I said; we were beaten by a hair. Anyways, after I had showered, Rachel and her goons stepped in my way.

"Dare."

"Chase. I see you were messing with my guy." I cocked my head.

"Oh, really? "'Cos last time I checked, he wasn't anybody's." Rachel pursed her lips.

"Well, you seem to know who I'm talking about." I snorted.

"Everyone knows you've been chasing Percy. Ever consider he wants to be left alone?" Rachel smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Have you considered ever asking before speaking for someone?"

"Have you ever considered asking before bombarding someone with stupid pick-up lines?" I smiled sweetly, then pushed past her.

Gees, if I never see another snotty rich kid, it'll be to soon.

But of course, Percy Jackson was waiting at my locker. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Annabeth!" He called. I waved. "Seriously, I meant what I said." I tilted my head, confused. "At gym, I mean. Don't let those girls get to you. Honestly, why do you let them?" I looked away.

"Wish I didn't have to, Percy." He frowned, genuinely concerned and confused.

"Why not?" he asked, grabbing my arm. "I don't know that much about you, but you don't seem like the type of girl who lets other kids push her around." I shook my arm loose.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Before he could speak again, I say, "I gotta go."

I left Percy standing by my locker with his face scrunched up in annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, I haven't posted in weeks, but my mom had a surgery, plus I had small case of writer's block. You may or may not have permission to hate me.**

Several years ago, a new teenage band appeared on _America's Got Talent._ Everyone loved them, and they went on to win. They kept travelling and making new albums, and became extremely popular. Then a few months ago, they went off the grid, and no one has heard of them since. That band was called the Greek 6.

The next weeks pass quickly, and I never get to speak to Percy Jackson much. Instead, I focus my time on homework and finding the perfect masquerade dress. Thalia and I decided to first buy a dress, and then customize it. Yesterday, we went to the mall, and I found a teal strapless dress that stopped about four inches above my knee. It was plain, but I was going to add a few special things. Thalia found a short, black leather dress. I had to hide my dress under my bed, because even though Drew and Silena almost never came down, they did if they wanted to get me in trouble.

Today, I was sitting down at my table waiting for Thalia when I see Percy walk in the cafeteria with a group of teenagers. One was a tall boy, who looked like a blonde Superman. Another was an Native-American girl with choppy brown hair, who looked like she was a tomboy. There was a skinny Latino boy with a mischevous grin, a small African-American girl with frizzy curls, a buff Chinese guy, and a kid with black hair and an Aviator's jacket. They were all laughing and joking around, until Percy saw me. I ducked my head, hoping he hadn't actually seen me. But just my luck, he came over and said louder than he should've,

"Annabeth!" I gave a small smile and waved.

"Uh, hey Percy," I replied. He grinned and pulled me up.

"Come over and meet my friends!" Percy inisted, dragging me somewhat reluctantly across the room. "Guys!" His friends turned around and smiled. "This is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Nico." He pointed i. Turn to the blonde boy, the Native-American, the Latino, the African-American, the Chinese, and the skinny kid. They were all very friendly, waving and saying hello.

"Hey, Annabeth, will you sit with us?" Piper asked. I shake my head.

"No, sorry, my friend is waiting for me." I point over at my table, where Thalia was standing, looking at me impaitently.

"Invite her over!" Jason said. "There's still room."

"No, really guys, I -" I stopped when Rachel, Drew and Silena walked up.

"So what are you doing here, Annabeth?" Rachel asked condesendingly. I didn't say anything, just looked away.

"Yeah, this table is for populah- populoh- for the cool people," Silena stammered.

"Yeah, stay with your own losers," Drew sneered. I bite my lip and hurry back to my seat next to Thalia.

"What was that all about, Annabeth?" Thalia inquired.

"Oh, ya know, just got humilated in front of potential friends. Not- nothing big," I said sarcastically.

"Well, why don't you come over tonight? It's Monday, comedy night," she said temptingly, "and we can work on you-know-what." I sighed.

"I geuss. Drew and Silena have ballet. Aphrodite has an appointment for _another_ face-lift. So I'd be free! Yeah, I'll come over!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thalia's mother was home that afternoon, so we popped popcorn, watched Mirror Mirror, and discussed our dresses. Thalia decided to add black feathers to hers, and I decided on peacock feathers. Our masks were the same colors as pur dresses. I added and few feathers to the side and Thalia added some black feathers to hers. We were almost prepared, but definately excited.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the wait, again. Just bear with me. But, because I am feeling nice, I am gonna give you a longer chapter!**

It was the day of the party, and I was super excited. Me and Thalia's dresses were amazing and we couldn't wait to wear them. My teal dress had a strap on my right shoulder made of peacock feathers, which cascaded down the front and back to cover the skirt. I added some feathers to the side of my silver mask. Thalia's dark gray dress was almost the same as mine, except it had black feathers instead of peacock ones. She had a sliver mask too, but with black feathers.

"So what are you gonna do while we party, Uglybeth?" Silena asked obnoxiously as I helped her with her hair.

"Well," I began, ignoring her remark, "I'm going to Thalia's, and we are going to have just as much fun as you, if not more." Silena snorted, in every sense of the word.

"Yeah, right. 'Cause I'm totally going to believe that. Though Mom said we had to be back by midnight," she whined. "But we're going to stop by Thalia's. Just to make sure you are NOT at Rae's party."

"Rae?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. Silena nodded as I finished her braid.

"She said we could call her that." I helped her onto her bright bubble gum pink dress, with a tacky white bow.

"Okay," I replied doubtfully.

"Annabeth!" I heard Drew's strident voice call me from across the hall.

"Coming," I yelled. I dashed over to Drew's glaringly lavender room.

"Help me with my hair," she demanded.

"Your magesty," I muttered.

"What?!" She looked at me suspisiously.

"Nothing. Here, do you want it strait or curly?" I asked. She considered it for a moment.

"Curly. Then I want it down with thos headband." She pointed to a bright purple headband with cheesy rhinestones on it. I shake my head and start on her hair. She texted Rachel while I do her hair.

"We're gonna have a blast at Rae's party! To bad you can't come, sucker," Drew smirked.

"Sure," I replied. She gave me a look.

"You're weird. Like, you aren't even bummed that you can't come. Rachel's parties are the bomb!" Drew rants on and on about Rachel this and Rachel that. She didn't seem to understand that Rachel wasn't really friends with them. She was using them, and the twins didn't give a crap.

After her hair, I help Drew into a slutty purple dress that was very low and short. It was only about three feet long, give or take a few inches. Then she pushed me out so she could do her makeup. But I was okay with that. I trotted down the stairs to get a drink of water. But before I could take two sips, I heard Aphrodite calling me from upstairs. I sighed and went back upstairs to see what she wanted.

"Yes?" I stuck me head in her room. She looked up and smiled. I was disgusted.

"I just want you to know that if you even _attempt_ to get into Rachel Dare's party you will lose you friends, or should I say _friend_ and phone privileges. So don't even try. You are dismissed." She waved her hand at me to go. I leave and turn around to see Silena and Drew tottering towards me in their tight dresses and high heels. They shove past me into their mother's room.

Instead of evesdropping, I went down to my room and packed a bag with makeup and shoes, not to mention pajamas, and a comfy outfit of leggings and a leggings shirt. When I go back upstairs, Silena and Drew are waiting by the door for me.

"Like, we are going to be late! Hurry up!" The twins said at the same time.

"I'm ready, okay? Let's go!" I said, as I walk past them out the door. The chauffeur dropped me off at Thalia's and drove away. I dashed inside.

"Hey, Mrs. Grace!" I yell as I dash up the stairs. Thalia was already doing her make-up.

"There you are! Come sit down!" She moved sitting down, I take off me shirt, so it won't mess up my hair. Then Thalia brushes through my hair. She twisted it into a low bun just behind me right ear. She touches up a strand of hair that had fallen out of the bun, and decided to keep it there. Then she worked on my makeup. Thalia didn't put on much, just eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, a little blush and some lip gloss. She helped me zip up my dress and then I helped her with her makeup. Then she put on her dress. I slipped on a pair of white, four-inch high heels. Thalia had a pair just like mine, but in black. Then we hurried out to Thalia's car. Her laughed and joked the whole ride there, thrilled that we were going to sneak in to _Rachel Dare's house,_ and no one would ever know! We pulled up and parked at the curb. We put on our masks and knocked on Rachel's massive wrought iron door. A butler opened the door and let us in.

"This way, ladies."

He opened the door into Rachel's courtyard party.

 **Mwahaha, cliffhanger! Riordan has rubbed off on me. Sorry my Gumdrops, I shall update as soon as I can!**


	5. The Masquerade

When Thalia and I entered, we were dazzled by colored lights. Loud music was blaring, the bass pumped up, so you could hardly hear yourself think. I was amazed that Rachel's parents let her throw money down the toilet by letting her host a party for teenagers, highschoolers no less.

We descended the stairs and headed for the punch bowl. As I fill my cup, I noticed a tall boy in a white button-down shirt, jeans, a pair of worn black chucks, and a plain black mask looking my way. I turn away to ask Thalia a question, but she was gone. I sigh, of course she would leave me now.

"Hey, there," a voice said behind me. I turn around. It was the boy.

"Hi," I said timidly. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You okay? You seem a little... off. I don't know why though, especially since we're at such a _great_ party," he said sarcastically, with a grin. I find myself grinning too. For some reason, he seemed farmiliar. I nooded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Do you wanna dance? Come on, it'll be fun!" He grabbed my hands and motioned with his head. For the first time, I realized he had unruly black hair with no gel, no product. And it totally fit his outfit. I grinned.

"Sure, let's go!" I agreed. He grinned and led me toward the dance floor, which was actually a wooden pool cover. We danced and tried to talk, but the music was to loud.

"Let's go some place quieter!" He yelled. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and took me to a quiet corner with a small gazebo. Just then a slower song came on. He gave me a questioning look. I smile. He takes my hand and puts his other hand around my waist. We don't really know how to dance, so we just sway to the music. When the song goes off, he lets go of me, but then he takes off his mask.

 _It was Percy!_

"Percy?" I ask incredulously. He looks at me curiously.

"You know me?" He asks. Crap, I almost gave myself away! I had to think fast.

"Well, everyone from school knows who Percy Jackson is," I say. He gives me a look, but accepts it. Another song comes one, and he takes me again. He reaches up for my mask, but I duck my head.

Percy stays with me the whole time, and we dance and talk. Thalia is God knows where, but I don't really care. Percy is a good guy to be around, he is funny, and ridiculous, and sometimes, really stupid. But all the other good outweighs the stupid.

"Why won't you let me take off your mask?" He asked softly, when the music was dying down, and people were crashing. I look away.

"I can't tell you," I replied. He shook his head and snorted a laugh.

"Why? Is this secret so big, you can't tell anyone?"

"You don't understand." He wrapped his fingers around my chin and tilted it back.

"It doesn't matter,' he whispered. "Whoever you are, whatever you do, it doesn't matter to me." His brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face, and leaned closer. I break away from him and run back towards the punch table. A few feathers fluttered off my dress. Thalia (thankfully) was there taking a drink.

"Thalia we have to go!' I yelled pulling her with me.

"Uh, okay." I hear Percy yelling for me to stop, but we keep going. We jump in the car, and Thalia drives back to her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**So** _ **so**_ **sorry for the really late update, but I've been super busy with homework (I'm a freshman in high school) and I've also had writer's block. Forgive me?**

Thalia tried to coax an answer out of me the whole way back to her house. I didn't reply, just stared out the window. We pulled up to her driveway and I get out of the car.

"Come on, Annabeth, _please_ tell me what's up," Thalia begged as she unlocked the door. I shake my head, take my heels off, and run barefoot up the dark stairs into Thalia's room. I grab my pajamas and change in the bathroom. When I opened the door, the lights were on and Thalia was standing there with her hands on her hips and a determined expression on her face. She opens her mouth to speak, when a car pulls into the driveway. I was alarmed.

"The twins!" I exclaimed, shoving Thalia into the bathroom. "They can't know we went or I'm dead!" Thalia understands the urgency of the situation, thank the gods, and changes quickly into her leggings and tee-shirt.

"Where do I put the dresses?" I hiss. Thalia motioned under the bed. I shove both dresses underneath and just in time. The girls were banging on the door.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let us in!" Drew called out in her annoying shriek. Thalia opened the door.

"You do know that the Big Bad Wolf got boiled up and eaten, right? Or am I to assume you didn't know that?" Thalia asked sarcastically. Drew looked furious and opened her mouth to speak.

"You have no power here!" Thalia exclaimed, pointing. Drew's nostrils flared.

"Where's Annabeth? If she's not here-" I cut Drew off.

"I'm right here, you know." Drew's face went from angry to smug.

"Look, sis," Drew said, nudging Silena, "Poor little Uglybeth, not able to go to the party." They cackled like the witches they were. I cocked my head.

"I had just as much fun as you did, probably more!" I asserted. They were not going to ruin this night any more. I poked Thalia's arm and tilted my head toward the door. Being my best friend, she got the message and said,

"Now that you have completed you investigation without a warrant, I suggest you leave before I call the FBI," Thalia threatened. Even though the twins didn't understand half those words, they got the message that their stay was up, and Thalia was not playing around. I waited until the car left the driveway before releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding.  
"Thanks, Thals," I said gratefully. Thalia just nodded.

"Wanna snack?" She asked, walking into the kitchen and turning on the light. I grin.

"You know me too well, Grace," I said, as she handed me a bowl of frozen blueberries and Reddi whip. She grinned back at me and tossed a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

"The least I can do, Chase."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning, I sit at the bar eating a bowl of Fruit Loops. I was on autopilot, still half-asleep, but grateful that Aphrodite was taking the girls to down to Florida for a two-day vacation, and that I didn't have to go with them. It gave me more time to sleep and relax, both things I needed. But is anyone surprised? No? I thought not. It is impossible to be a maid _and_ keep your grades up. Which is why I am so surprised that I have lasted this long.

Thalia comes down, not long after, her black hair sticking up in all directions.

"Morning, Thals," I said. She mumbled incoherently and stumbled over to the coffee maker. I wait about ten minutes for her to fix the coffee and pour it in her cup. Then I have to wait again for her to drink some. After she has had some, I speak.

"How do you drink that stuff, especially _black?_ " I demanded. She shook her head.

"It's all about the caffeine. It's like drinking soda at breakfast, but better," she explained waving her empty hand about to illustrate her point. I merely shook my head. "Wanna go to the skate park after breakfast, and then we can hit the movies after lunch?" I smile. We always have to cramp as much fun stuff into weekends like these, because neither of us have time to do anything during the week.

"Sure!" I agreed. "We'll have to stop by my house so I can get Draco and my skateboard." Thalia pretended to be shocked.

" _You,_ Annabeth Chase, the great architect, has a skateboard?!" She carries on as I pray to whatever gods there are to end my life. "But I thought that not to long ago, _you_ said that skateboarding was dangerous, and _you_ said that it was a waste of time! I can't believe you have _stooped_ low enough to use a _skateboard!"_ I laugh at her antics and shove her.

"Oh, shut up!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The skate park is within walking distance from most every house in this neighborhood, and even kids _not_ in the neighborhood come anyways. Everyone loves it. It has grind rails and half-pipe and quarter-pipe and ramps, and just about everything you could think of. We were not surprised to see so many kids here. Saturdays and Sundays were the most popular times.

As I put on my pads and helmet, and shadow fell over me and Draco barked. I looked up and saw none other than Percy Jackson.

"Hey, Percy," I said softly. He sat down beside me.

"Wassup?" he asks, like the guy he is. I shrug, keeping my cool, but internally panicking. Draco jumped up on him.

"Draco, down!" I commanded.

"Draco, huh? I never liked that kid, he was a snob. Belonged in Slytherin." He commented.

"He was used and misunderstood."

A long pause followed.

"I didn't see you at the dance last night," He said outright, as Draco sniffed him. I look over at him through a curtain of curly hair. He brushes his own hair out of his eyes and continues.

"Yeah, but even if you were, I wouldn't know, now would I? It was a masquerade." I make a "hmm" noise and stand up. Percy jumps up as well.

"I didn't think you were a skater-type, or dog-type for that matter," he said simply. I nearly snort.

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," I reply cryptically, slapping his shoulder on the way.

"You said that last time!" he yelled at me.

Thalia had been watching my conversation. She looked at me with a confidential look and leaned forward.

"He's got it bad for you, Annabeth. And I doesn't take much to see that you're in deep, too." Draco barks to illustrate her point before she walks off and starts on the half-pipe, leaving me to gape at her back. I look back at Percy. He was looking at me, but looked quickly away. Then realization hit me.

 _Thalia was right!_

 _ **Bum,**_ **bum, bum... hope you liked my LOTR reference ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slow update, I'll try to update more often, but I can't promise anything. Also, I want you to know that I have updated Chapter 2, so go back and read that.**

Monday morning, and the witches were back in Manhattan. Everything passed as usual, being bullied by the twins and Aphrodite, and cleaning up after them.

But before you know it, it was the week before Thanksgiving, and I wasn't sure if I was thankful or not. Sure, time off, but that means more time with the "family." The only real family I had left was Luke, and he was in college.

Which brings us to the second period of school on Friday. I was in history class with Mr. Brunner, the best teacher ever. He was in a motorized wheelchair and had a scruffy beard and always wore a frayed tweed jacket. Right then, he was asking a question about Greek mythology.

"And may someone tell me who the Greek goddess Athena was?" My hand was half-way into the air, when the door opened and Mr. Brunner's assistant Grover entered. He held up one finger at me and I put my hand down, knowing I'd get my chance after he was done. Grover whispered something in his ear, then left.

"Annabeth Chase, there seems to be a family emergency. There is someone waiting for you at the office," Mr. Brunner said. I was shocked to say the least. I nodded and thanked on my way out, perfectly conscious of the fact that people were whispering. I jogged through the empty halls, my footfalls echoing loudly. I pushed open the door to the office.

"Luke!" I yelled when I saw the tall blonde haired boy standing by the desk. He spun around and grinned.

"Annie!" he exclaimed, equally as loud. I threw my arms around my brother, then punched him in the arm.

"Don't call me Annie," I complained. Luke laughed and shook his head.

"Never changes. Come on, let's get outa this dump! 'Family emergency', remember?" He threw his arm across my shoulders and we walked out.

"So what're you doing back?" I asked him, once we were in his gray pick-up truck.

"Ever heard of something called Thanksgiving break?" Luke asked. "I thought you were supposed to be smart?" I sent a pretend glare his way. "Figured I'd head up here. Haven't seen ya since your birthday." I snorted.

"Yeah, and it rivaled last year's for the 'Worst Birthday Ever' award. I'm just glad my big bro didn't bail on me," I said gratefully. He shrugged.

"What else are-" he cut himself off and shouted several explicit curses at a driver ahead of us. "As I was trying to say, what else are big brothers for?" I chuckled at him.

"So you're staying?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, I was gonna say wouldn't miss it for the world, but ya know what?" We looked at each other and laughed.

"I'd miss it for ten bucks!" I laughed. Luke laughed as he pulled the truck up and parked it.

"You gonna get Draco?" he asked. I grinned and jumped out of the truck. I vaulted over the fence and yelled,

"Draco! Here boy!" He barked excitedly and wove his way around my legs, nearly making me trip. He could tell I was super excited. I laughed, and unlocked the basement door. Draco ran circles around the room; he hadn't been in here in ages. I grabbed his leash and a dog toy or two.

"Drac! Come'ere," I commanded and he ran over. I clipped on his leash and he jumped (literally) ahead. I locked the door behind me, and opened the gate. Draco never stopped barking as I put him in the truck bed. I tossed his bag in the cab and climbed in. Luke grinned at me.

"Sounds like he hasn't had this much fun in forever."

"That's 'cos he hasn't. And neither have I, for that matter!" Luke nodded.

"What I thought."

I was thankful Central Park was only twenty minutes away from my neighborhood. We got there in about thirty, because it was everyone's lunch break. Including mine.

"Lunch?" He nodded.

"Yup." He pulled a Subway bag from under he seat. "You're not the only one that makes plans." I grinned.

"You got us a frisbee, right? Maybe we can get some kids to play ultimate frisbee with us!" I grabbed the "bag of tricks" as Luke liked to call his sports bag full of chalk and frisbees and footballs, and if we were lucky, a ripstick or two, and Draco.

We picked a nice spot in the shade, and spread a blanket out. I let Draco sniff around, and fed him some turkey off my sub. After we ate, we played monkey-in-the-middle with the frisbee. Of course, Draco was the monkey. Then we took a break.

"Hey, Luke, isn't there a dog park close by?" I asked him. Luke take a swig of his Coca-Cola and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Mind if we take Draco?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, mind if I take Draco?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Course not."

"Thanks," I said. "If I don't come back in about an hour, I'm dead, or worse!" He laughed.

"Just get!" I whistled for Draco, and he trotted over happily, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I gave him some water, then grabbed his bag and we headed on over to the dog park.

There was a surprising amount of kids and dogs there for two thirty in the afternoon. I let Draco off his leash and let the Husky loose. I tossed a ball, and as he chased it, I leaned against the waist high fence. I watched him play with a brown lab, but then I am suddenly on the ground with a heap of barking black fur on top of me.

"Hey, get off the poor girl, I thought you knew better, Mrs. O'Leary," a voice said, pulling the dog, Mrs. O'Leary, I assumed off of me. And guess who the voice belonged to? How did you know it was Percy Jackson? Yeah, I wasn't surprised either. He grinned at me, and held out his hand. I take it gratefully.

"Hey, Percy. Your dog?" I pointed at it. He nodded and pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead.

"Yup, meet Mrs. O'Leary, the biggest black mastiff in Manhattan!" He gestured dramatically at his dog. I couldn't help but laugh. He was such a dork sometimes.

"So, what are doing out of school? I never thought I'd see you skip!" He said. I frowned.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. He snorted.

"You're the smartest kid at school, and apparently, have never skipped an hour of school before," he said with a confidential look.

"Well, what are you doing out? To be completely honest, I am not surprised to see you out here. If anyone would skip, it'd be you." He looked offended.

"If you must know, my Mom has to work just about six days a week, but she was able to get today off, and here we are. Me, Mom, and Mrs. O'Leary. Now, I just need my horsey pal, Blackjack." I was surprised.

"You ride?" He shrugged.

"Occasionally. I really hit off with this black stallion, Blackjack. I mostly swim, though. And on this topic, what do you like?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Well, I like architecture, and I like skateboarding and reading. I want to be an architect when I'm older. My brother is in his last year of college, and he teaches fencing." Percy raised his eyebrows.

"You have a brother?"

"Yep. Luke. That's why I'm not in school. Luke is on Thanksgiving break, so he came down."

"And he's majoring in fencing?"

"What? No! I said he _taught_ fencing, he's not _majoring_ in fencing!" I laughed. Percy faked an offended look.

"Well, it's not my fault you're a wise girl!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're a seaweed brain!"

"Nerd!"

"Dork!"

"Hey!" I smirked at him. He was a lot of fun to be around, like I remembered from the party... oh, crap! No, no, no, no! He can't figure out it was me!

Luckily, Draco came bounding over, and I clipped his leash on. Percy smiled instantly fell from his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but I need to be going now." Percy just looked even more confused.

I reached for the gate, but Percy jumped in front of me. Mrs. O'Leary whined, sensing her master's distress.

"You're not okay." He said it as a fact. I looked away, anywhere but Percy's pitiful face.

"Annabeth, please." His voice was low, pleading. And I realized how much I wanted to tell him. But I can't. He would just leave, because I am not worth his time. It had happened before. Not again.

"Percy, I need to go." My voice came out colder than I meant, and I instantly regretted saying that as his expression changed to hurt.

"Percy-" he cut me off.

"No, no I get it. Leave you alone. Give you some space. No biggie." I tried to explain, but he doesn't let me. "Just when I thought we were getting somewhere. See you later, Annabeth." He turned to walk away.

"Percy!" I yelled, but he kept walking. I press my lips together, for once in my life, unsure. But I can't let him leave.

"Come on, Draco, we have a boy to catch."

 **Mwahahaha, yet another cliff hanger! Anyways, hang in with my, guys, and don't forget to vote on my poll!**


End file.
